Fool For Love
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: John and Randy have been together for years but Randy has a thirst...will John help him quench it? (omg, i hate summaries but this just made me laugh so hard. it stays. deal with it)


**Fool For Love**

**A/N: This was written for TheGirlInThePinkScarf after sending me the idea. I hope you like it. Enjoy! : )**

John smiled as he felt his boyfriend of six years snuggling under his arm. The fuzzy hairs of his head tickling John's arm as he moved around

"Good morning Randy."

"Morning Johnny."

"Do you want to make breakfast or should I?"

"That depends on which one of us is driving to work today."

"I'll drive; you can make breakfast."

"Okay." Randy lay there unmoving. John laughed

"I meant today."

"I know." Randy responded snuggling even closer to John

"Come on baby, the new guy Evan starts today so we need to be there on time to set a good example."

"And then after he's been there for at least a month we can start coming in late like usual?"

"Precisely. Up." John reached over and pulled the blankets off Randy exposing his warm body to the cold air in the room. John always turned the air up at night because he often had to rouse Randy this way

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up." Randy said throwing his long legs over the side of the bed. "So rude." He mumbled on his way toward the bathroom. John chuckled to himself as he sat up and started to make the bed. John smiled when he heard Randy singing in the shower. It was always the same song too: Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. John hummed along until Randy attempted to hit the high note. He would always quiet down for that because to John it sounded like a meowing cat…with a wet piece of paper stuck in its throat. Always a guaranteed laugh

"Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango! Thunderbolt and lightening very, very frightening me! Galileo. Galileo!" John laughed on his way across the room. "I'm just a poor boy," He slammed his hand against the door. "And nobody – what!"

"If you stop singing I'll make breakfast and drive us to work!" Randy waited a few beats before responding

"Okay!" John went to the spare bathroom to brush his teeth. Randy's showers were so hot John would never be able to find his toothbrush in that bathroom through all the steam. He went to the kitchen after brushing his teeth and started on breakfast. By the time Randy showed his face John had finished and was in the middle of making up a plate for him

"Thank you baby." Randy said taking a seat at the table

"You're welcome." John said kissing Randy's proffered lips

"What do we have to do today?"

"Um, one of us has to get Evan set up for his sessions and show him around," John swallowed a mouthful of food. "And one of us has to pick up and organize the shipment of stuff that's coming in…it might already be there."

"Do I have anyone today?" John looked at him

"You tell me. I don't keep up with your appointments." Randy sighed

"You're right." They finished breakfast and while Randy cleaned the kitchen, John went upstairs to shower and get ready for the day. When both men were ready they left via the garage and took John's car over to the building where they work

Since they were both into fitness and had completely different bodies, three years ago John and Randy decided to open a gym where they lived. The first year had been horrible but it was something they both wanted so they stuck it out and in the 14th month of being open they finally turned a profit. Before making a profit they each had to work jobs on the side. John worked a day job while Randy was at the gym and Randy worked the night shift while John was at the gym. Aside from their struggling gym being tough on the relationship, John had to deal with Randy's unfaithfulness. John knew that the other man had a wandering eye and didn't think that he would go as far as to cheat but he did and he'd done it a few times. John forgave him each time. John had been hurt. Really hurt and in private he had cried. He cried for a long time but there was just something about Randy that he couldn't leave. He didn't think he would ever be able to find someone as good as Randy because there were times he didn't think that he deserved him. As far as John knew Randy hadn't strayed in the last year or so but the thought was never too far from his mind

They made it to the gym and saw the parking lot half full already

"You know, giving members a keycard so that they can get in and use the equipment after hours was a great idea."

"Thanks…and we get to charge them extra."

"…making it an even better idea." Randy said leaning in and kissing John. "I wish we could be more affectionate at work." He kissed him again

"It's not professional…didn't you just slap my ass the other day?" Randy laughed

"Yes but that was under the guise of teamwork." John shook his head and kissed Randy again

"We have to get going. You might have clients in there." Randy kissed John once more

"I love you."

"I love you too." They exited the car and entered the building using the service entrance. When they walked into the office they saw a smaller man with dark hair sitting in an extra chair. He looked up and smiled at them

"Good morning!"

"Good morning Evan. This is Randy, Randy this is Evan." Randy stuck his hand out and smiled

"It's nice to finally meet you. I'd been in meetings and seminars the times you came by." Evan returned the smile

"I know and it's okay. John's told me all about you and how the two of you started this place." John could tell by Randy's body language that he was already thinking about what positions he could get Evan in. Randy often flirted in front of John

"Do you want to show him around John or should I?" Figuring there was nothing Randy could get into at the gym John let him show Evan around while he unloaded and rearranged the shipment. By the time he finished it was well past lunchtime

"Johnny?" Randy called sticking his head inside the storage room

"Yea?"

"Can Ev eat with us today? It's just that's he's new and I don't want him to have to eat alone." John knew that Randy really didn't care about whether or not Evan ate alone

"Sure, _Ev_ can eat with us." Randy ordered food for the three of them from and little café that he and John liked to frequent. John volunteered to go get the food and when he came back he saw Evan leaning over the desk while Randy sat in the chair and pointed to things on the computer

"Oh hey, that was quick."

"It was ready when I got there."

"I was just showing Ev here how to organize clients on the computer."

"Uh-huh, well the food's here so let's eat." If John was irritated before he was well on his way to irate right now. Randy knew not to show any new hire the computer system on the first day. He didn't even like showing them the system within the first month. It was a complicated system but with a few tweaks more important information could be accessed. It was a breach of security and betrayal of member trust. Randy knew that but he wasn't thinking with the proper head right now. John wanted to kill him. He picked over his lunch while listening to Randy go on and on with Evan

By the end of the day John had a splitting headache. He was surprised Randy didn't feel the anger radiating off his body

"What do you want for dinner babe?" Randy asked as John pulled out of the parking lot

"I don't know. I'm not hungry."

"I think that Evan is going to work out well, don't you?" John opened his mouth to respond but Randy kept talking. "I mean you and I have different body types and the members like that sort of thing and Evan's body is way different than either of ours so I think he's a great addition." John opened his mouth again only to be cut off by Randy. "He said that he has a few clients from his old job that are going to sign up,"

"Randy, for the love of God shut the hell up." Randy put the foot he had propped up on the dashboard down and turned to John

"What?"

"Shut up. I have a headache and if I have to listen to you go on about Evan my head's going to explode."

"I was just trying to tell you,"

"I already know that stuff. I interviewed him remember? I hired him because his look is different than ours and I thought it would bring new members to the gym." Before John knew it he was pulling up to their house and parking the car

"I'm sorry, God. What crawled up your ass?" Randy asked but John was already out of the car and walking into the house. He sighed as he got out of the car and followed John into the house. Randy saw him gulping water from a glass like he'd just hiked across the desert. "What is wrong with you?" John slammed the glass down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand

"When was the last time you cheated on me?"

"What?!"

"When was the last time you cheated on me?" John repeated

"Where is this coming from? Why would you even ask me that?"

"Tell me Randy! When?!" Randy sighed and John rolled his eyes

"At the last seminar I went to. I met this guy there the first day and we just hung out for the four days that the seminar lasted."

"What happened?" No matter how much it hurt John always needed the details

"He and I were in his room on the last night and we fooled around." Randy looked up and into John's eyes. "Okay, okay, I fucked him John."

"Why? Why do you keep doing this?" Randy shrugged

"I don't know. I know that I love you more than anything,"

"No you don't. You love sex way more than you love me and you've proven that countless times now."

"That's not true John. I do love you and you know that."

"I'd like to think that but you're slowly shredding the ounce of faith I have left in us. Do you know what I really want to do right now?" Randy didn't want to hear what John was going to say

"No." Randy mumbled

"What I really want to do is buy out your share of the gym so that you can leave." John would never do it

"John no! I don't want to leave you or the gym. We belong together." John gave a humorless laugh

"We _belong_ together? Are you saying that because I'm the only person who would put up with you repeatedly doing this to them? Am I too nice to you? I just don't understand."

"It has nothing to do with you John. I just really like sex and I like to be dominant. I mean really really dominant. You and I don't do things like that."

"So I'm bad in bed now?"

"No! You're incredible but here, in this house, you're a top and I'm the bottom. When I'm with other people I get to top them."

"Then it is my fault because I won't let you top me." Randy sat down and put his head in his hands

"I'm so confused. I don't think that I even _want_ to top you,"

"Then what is it?!"

"There's just a side of me that needs to have someone submit to me John. I don't know why. I'm sorry." John went over to the sink and just stared out at their backyard. John sighed as he thought back to when they'd purchased the house. Every part of it had been perfect except for the backyard. There were overgrown bushes, the grass was way too high, three quarters of the fence was missing and the pool was a toxic shade of green. That alone was enough to make John want to pass and look at the next house the realtor had for them. Randy had been the one to convince him that a yard was not a good reason to pass on a house. When he looked into Randy's twinkling eyes, which were a particularly bright shade of blue that day, John couldn't help but smile. He agreed and signed on the dotted line. John wanted to hire a landscaping crew but after a raucous session in the bedroom Randy was able to convince him that they could do it…and they did. It had taken a long time but by the time things were done John couldn't have been more proud of their work. He smiled at the memory

"What can I do to help you?" John asked still facing the window

"What?"

"I love you so much Randy and I don't want to leave you. Tell me what I can do or what I have to do to help you."

"It's not you John. I don't want to dominate you."

"But."

"But what?"

"I know that there's a but."

"Evan,"

"I knew it."

"I want you there."

"What?"

"I want to have sex with him but I want you there…like a threesome. Can we do that?" John turned away from the window

"So I have to watch you?"

"I want you to participate. I think you'd enjoy it honestly." Randy hoped with everything that John would agree. As soon as he saw Evan that morning he knew that he had to have him. And it wasn't a matter of if he'd have him; it was a matter of when

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yea." Randy stood up and walked over to John. He pulled Randy close before they locked lips. They hastily undressed each other right there in the kitchen before John lifted Randy onto the kitchen table and spread his legs. He bypassed the man's leaking cock and went straight for his tight hole, licking and swirling his tongue around before sticking two fingers inside. John pumped his fingers in and out while holding onto Randy's writhing hips

"Are you ready for me?" Randy nodded his head

"Mmhm, yes…right now." John reached into his pants he had left on the floor for a condom in his wallet. With Randy's unfaithfulness John just couldn't chance it. Randy said that he used protection each time but John thought better safe than sorry. He heard Randy moan loudly as he pushed slowly inside of him. "Shit, I love that you're fucking huge John. You barely have to do anything and I'm ready to cum." John smirked as he pushed all the way inside and rocked his hips. He pulled Randy to the edge of the table and let him have it. As John slammed into him Randy tried to get a grip on anything he could. He hated that John would never understand his need to be with other people when John was so good at this. Randy scraped his short nails across the table before digging into the tabletop. John reached down and took Randy's dick into his hand pumping it as he did. "Oh my god!" Randy screamed as his orgasm hit. John thrust a few more times before pulling out. He wouldn't cum. He never did after they fought about Randy's cheating. John could make Randy cum again, easily, but he just wasn't in the mood

**A Few Weeks Later**

Over the course of a few weeks, John watched Randy and Evan get closer. Normally it would bother him but he'd gotten to know Evan as well. He liked him. He was punctual, the girls loved him and he was a ball of energy…not to mention he was sexy as hell when he was all sweaty. John shook his head when he realized that he was watching Evan from his office. He tried to focus on entering the hours for the employees so that they could be paid that week

"Johnny. Hello…earth to John."

"Huh?"

"What the hell's wrong with you? You're just staring off," Randy looked behind him and smiled. "You're staring at Evan. He's hot right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. What did you come in here for?"

"Uh-uh, you're not getting off that easy mister. You like him don't you?"

"Stop Randy."

"It's okay John. I know that you don't love me less. It's human nature."

"He does look pretty hot when he's sweaty." Randy laughed

"I know and that's why I keep making him move the equipment after the weight classes." John laughed

"I should have known."

"Think we should invite him over this weekend? A little employee appreciation barbeque."

"With just Evan?"

"No. We'll invite everyone and see how it goes…hopefully it goes well because I really want him John."

"And if you can't have him?"

"I'll have him don't you worry. So barbeque?" Randy said smiling

"Alright, we'll have a barbeque."

**Saturday**

John watched as Randy paced around the yard. He was waiting for Evan. The longer it took him to arrive the more this seemed like a bad idea. What if Evan accused them of sexual harassment or something? What if he turned them down and Randy became angry? What if Randy liked Evan more than him? That was a possibility and John had been through enough with that man

"Hey John." John turned around and saw a smiling Evan standing before him

"Hey Evan. How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"I'm doing alright. Did you find the house okay?"

"Oh yea! No problem. Randy was going to give me a tour but I said that I wanted to say 'hello' to you first." John smiled

"How polite."

"Is a tour okay?"

"Absolutely." He watched as Evan walked off and met Randy at the backdoor and they walked in. He assumed that Randy would take care of whatever needed to be taken care of. Laying the groundwork if you will

**Inside**

"This place looks great. Was it like this when you bought it?"

"No, well this is the original design but John and I installed the marble countertops." Randy laughed. "Which came out great thankfully since it was a complete pain in the ass to do. We didn't think it would be as hard as it was but, yea…we'll never do that again." Evan laughed

"What about the lights?"

"We did the lighting too…a lot easier than those fucking countertops." Evan nodded. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I can get something when we go back outside."

"We're in the house Ev, with a refrigerator." Evan started to laugh

"Good point. I'll have a whatever."

"Beer…something harder?"

"Harder? I need to function." Randy laughed

"We have a guest room if you need it."

"I'll have a beer for now." Randy retrieved a beer from the fridge and opened it using the bottle opener John insisted on installing underneath the overhead cabinets

"Was that your idea?"

"John's. Want to see the rest of the place?"

"Yea." Evan followed Randy around the house as he pointed out the different rooms. Evan laughed to himself when he saw the 'Man-Cave'. He couldn't understand why two guys needed a man-cave but he went along with it. He hid his smile when they walked into the master bedroom. It was soft, yet manly and smelled spicy and clean. He saw the pictures of John and Randy on the night tables and suddenly felt bad about being there

"Are you alright?" Randy asked

"Oh yea, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. What's up?" Evan worried his bottom lip with his teeth

"Um, I don't really know how to put this."

"Just say it." Randy said leaning against the dresser

"I feel bad about being in here because I like you…and I like John." _YES!_ Randy screamed in his head

"Oh, um, well that's no reason to feel bad. You're human."

"Yea but you guys are my bosses and you're in love and have a house and like, you're a family. I feel like a home wrecker or," Evan's babbling was cut off by Randy's lips on his. He kissed him softly and waited for him to respond before biting his bottom lip and slipping his tongue inside the small man's mouth. Randy felt Evan pull him closer with his beer free hand and as if they'd known each other for years they automatically ground their hips together, both of them moaning. He didn't want to but Randy pulled away. He needed air. Evan looked up at him. "Was that bad?"

"What? The kiss?"

"Not the kiss itself but us kissing."

"No. John will understand. He's the sweetest man on the planet."

"I could kinda tell."

"Hey, when everyone leaves you should stay."

"Won't that be weird? Do you think anyone would notice?" Randy shook his head

"No and if they do who cares?" Evan smiled

….

"What did you do?" John asked when Randy walked over and wrapped his arms around him

"What do you mean?"

"The house is nice but it's not that interesting and the two of you were gone for a while. I want to know what you did."

"We didn't have sex or anything if that's what you're trying to ask me."

"I know you didn't have sex because you weren't gone for that long but you were gone long enough."

"We made out a little."

"Is he a good kisser?"

"I'll let you decide for yourself. He's going to stay when everyone leaves." John craned his neck to look at Randy who was still behind him

"What? How the fuck did you pull that off?"

"He wants to. He likes us John."

"Wait, what?"

"He told me that he likes us both. Then he went on about feeling like a home wrecker but I just shut him up by kissing him." John smiled

"You're a bad bad man Randal."

"I know." Randy replied kissing John's neck

"People are here and they can see us. Stop."

"Can we make them leave now?"

"This was your idea!"

**Later**

John was downstairs seeing the stragglers out. Randy and Evan had disappeared about 20 minutes earlier and he had a good idea of where they were. John shut and locked the door then walked around the house checking doors and windows and shutting off lights. When he got to the bedroom he saw Evan and Randy on the bed making out like two frisky teenagers. Evan's shirt was already off and his pants undone. _Damn Randy worked quick_ John thought

"You're so hot." Randy said rolling on top of Evan and pulling his pants off

"Really?"

"Yes." Randy kissed down his body and nuzzled the man's crotch. "John?" Evan moaned from the vibration of Randy's voice

"Yea?"

"Come here." John walked over to the bed, leaned down and kissed Evan. When they pulled away Evan pulled John's shirt over his head

"I've wanted to touch you for so long John."

"Really?"

"Yes. Your body is amazing and your skin looks so smooth." John chuckled

"I hope I haven't disappointed you." Evan shook his head

"No." John leaned down again and kissed Evan, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Evan felt Randy moving his legs around but paid him no attention as he currently loved everything about John's full and soft lips on his. "Oh fuck." Evan cried tearing his mouth away from John's. They both looked down and saw Randy tonguing Evan's balls and fingering his hole

"He's amazing isn't he?"

"Amazing doesn't begin to describe it John." Once Evan was nice and stretched Randy smiled at him

"Is there a position you prefer?"

"What position have you imagined me in the most?"

"Over John's desk actually but that's not here so," Both John and Evan laughed

"How about just over the bed?"

"That'll work."

"Lay down John and take your pants off. We can't leave you out now can we?" John lay back on the bed as Randy entered Evan from behind. Evan took John into his mouth. The men went at it for the better part of two hours. Randy really found himself enjoying watching Evan ride John's cock. The sounds coming from both of them were incredible. Evan was everything that Randy had imagined he'd be but now he found himself with a bit of a problem. He knew how he was and he already knew that he wouldn't be satisfied with having Evan just this once. This was probably the only time in his life that he wished that he'd thought about things a little more before jumping in with both feet

**Two Months Later**

"Did you see your morning client?" John asked walking into his office

"Yes." Randy said bitterly and John laughed

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm pissed that I had to come in so early."

"No one told you to make your appointment for 9."

"You know that Miss Blank likes early workouts."

"I know that Miss Blank likes you." Randy shrugged

"Whatever. I don't like her but I can pretend for one hour. She tips well."

"I see."

"Where's Ev?" John smiled

"Still at home where I left him."

"I'm so jealous right now." John shrugged

"I bet you are." Randy sighed. "What's up?"

"I love you John."

"I love you too."

"No, I mean how many guys would have put up with all the shitty things I've done to you. You're amazing and instead of breaking up with me you found a way to help me…it's not the most conventional way but it works."

"I didn't want to pay for you to go to sex therapy." Randy smiled

"Do you think Evan likes living with us?"

"Funny you should ask, he told me this morning that he did." Randy laughed

"Oh, I'm sure you persuaded him just a little."

"It was before the sex Randy."

"You know, I never doubted your love, not for a second but I think this really proves it."

"No, this proves that I'm a fool."

"Love does that to you." Randy said smirking

**The End**

**A/N 2: I came down with a case of the sniffles but in honor of my 100****th**** review, which was pointed out to me by CenationUCME, I decided to get a move on this story. Thank you to all of you who are still reading and enjoying Three is Not a Crowd. Thank you, thank you!**


End file.
